The present invention relates to data transmission between electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method for performing serial transport communication, and to an associated device.
A conventional portable electronic device such as a mobile phone (e.g. a multifunctional mobile phone) or a personal digital assistant (PDA) is typically designed to have multiple wireless communication functions respectively complying with different wireless communication standards. For example, the wireless communication functions may comprise a Bluetooth (BT) function, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) function, and a frequency modulation (FM) function. According to the related art, some problems regarding the implementation of the wireless communication functions within the conventional portable electronic device may occur. More particularly, as multiple drivers and multiple transport buses are required for these wireless communication functions, respectively, design complexity may be a burden since the conventional portable electronic device is supposed to handle different transport buses. Thus, a novel method is required for implementing a portable electronic device equipped with a single transport bus to reduce the design complexity.